A Friendly Scorpion and a Deadly Rose
by LunasLover
Summary: A tale as old as time. Could a Malfoy ever be part of the family? Some certain Golden Trio off-spring would like to think so.
1. Chapter 0: Author Introduction

They say to write what you know, and if there is anything that I know beyond a doubt, it's Harry Potter, so write about it I shall. I've enjoyed a wide range of FanFiction stories throughout the years and I've finally reached a point where I want to toss my own hat into the ring. These are my first attempts at writing for people other than my teachers to read and like all writers I hope it is well received but if not, well, I think I can live with that. But like or no I will continue to write and continue to post. I'll be covering the new generation of Harry Potter for now, maybe sometime in the future I will go back to the original but we already have that story, so I'd like to fill the gaps of this one. I try very hard to remain as canon as possible, but of course there isn't the plethora of information on the new generation as there is on the old so many things are my own interpretations, ideas, thoughts and timelines. There will be no alternate universes or anything of the such, just the Harry Potter world we all know and love. I plan on having a number of story lines and main characters, this will be an ongoing project for the foreseeable future. However I do have an adult life outside of writing FanFiction as a hobby, therefore I won't guarantee any sort of timeline or regular date of new posts, when I write them and feel they are complete, they will be added. As a parting note, I do apologize, but I'm not from the UK, so the characters most likely won't sound as authentic as they could as I'm not in the know on the colloquialisms and slang our one and only J.K. Rowling would use, but I hope to do my best despite it! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

Albus came down the stairs hoping for breakfast only to be disappointed. He was up earlier than any of the other kids in the house today, Scorpius had gained the annoying habit of talking in his sleep over the summer and it had woken him up, leaving him wanting for breakfast until his mother deemed it an appropriate breakfast time. He decided to get a head start on his chores, feeling unusually motivated for being up early on a summer day. Plus, if he got started on them now it left less time for him to be stuck in the garden with James being annoyed. With that he slipped on his boots and headed out the back door.

He was coming down the rickety old porch steps when he heard a noise above him. Looking up, it took him a few minutes before he could make sense of what he was seeing. Rose, his cousin, his bookworm, know-it-all, stuck up cousin was deftly climbing along the roof after, it appeared, climbing out of the window cracked open behind her. He was even more baffled when he realized it was his own window. He was opening his mouth to yell at her and demand an explanation when he felt his foot slip, and before he knew it he was falling off the old porch steps for the millionth time in his life.

Cursing his clumsiness, still unsure how he managed to inherit it in a family of quidditch pros, he picked himself up off the ground and again looked to the roof. But where he had proven himself to be uncoordinated, Rose had yet again shown how superior of an athlete she was, and was already gone from his sight. Huffing in frustration he made a beeline back to the house, hoping to confront her before the rest of the house was awake, but he was again disappointed. His mother and father were in the kitchen when he came in, and both looked up in surprise at his sudden and loud entrance.

"Er, hey, uh, good morning, just, you know, getting my chores done early, Scorpius woke me up, I should go check if he's awake!" said Albus in a rush, and before they could respond he raced off, back up the stairs. He stopped at the first door on the right and almost knocked before he stopped short, remembering the last time he had woken Lily up, he swore she gave him a permanent goose egg from that whacking. No, better to just wait until they came out of the room, and with that he was turning towards his door when Rose spoke behind him, "Morning Al, you're up a bit early aren't you?"

He spun around to face her, eyeing her suspiciously, "I could say the same to you," he retorted.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep that well so I got up for some early breakfast."

"Oh are my parents leaving your breakfast out on the roof now?" He felt her mood change instantly. Her eyes narrowed as she responded, "And why exactly would they do that?"

"No idea, I just thought that could be the only logical reason I saw you creeping along the roof not five minutes ago."

That seemed to do the trick, her narrowed eyes turned into a full scale Rose glare, something no one wants to be on the receiving end of, she didn't even bother saying anything this time, just grabbed his arm with her crazy strong chaser hand and dragged him into the bathroom across the hall, promptly locking the door after they were both inside. She turned to him, still glaring, "What do you know?" she curtly asked.

"Just that I saw you being weird on the roof this morning." He replied.

"Don't lie, you're going to snitch on me aren't you? You never should have said anything if that was your plan, there is NO way I'm letting you ruin this Al, just because you are all miserable doesn't mean he has to be too or that I do either, don't get all jealous it makes you even more of a misfit."

Albus started at her, his brain struggling to process everything she had just said, snitch on her, ruin, he doesn't have to be miserable, what the bloody hell was this mad-woman ranting about? As he continued to stare at her with a confused look on his face, Rose's glare began to melt away.

"Or," she said, "just disregard all of that, go wake Scorpius up, and we will go eat some breakfast," she ended, with a smile.

That's what clued him in, Rose didn't smile at Albus, they weren't nice to each other, that wasn't their relationship, they were bickering cousins constantly picking fights and being rude to one another and only being nice to the other behind each others backs. Something really bad was going on, with his brain in overdrive he continued his silence, hoping to get more out of Rose. Instead, she made to grab for the door handle, but for once he was too quick and blocked her exit. Finally, he spoke, seemingly thinking out loud.

"In the early hours of the morning I find my detestable snob of a cousin sneaking out of MY room through my window, across the roof and out of sight before I have the faintest idea what is going on or where she is going. After confronting the said cousin she accidentally reveals to me she is definitely hiding something and it is definitely doing something she doesn't want me involved in. But just what could it be?

Let's see, the only other person in my room is Scorpius. Scorpius and Rose have finally been getting along this summer since Rose decided to stop being a complete fool and give my one and only friend a chance. In fact, maybe they have been getting along too well, they have both been acting a bit different but I never thought about it too much until now. I often wake up to strange noises, assuming Scorpius is talking in his sleep but now I'm not too sure. And on the other hand Rose stays here an unusual amount, yet never seems to hang out with Lily like before, instead she's been hanging out with us."

He let that hang for a minute, still processing everything. Could it be? After years of trying did Scorpius finally break through Rose's crusty outer shell to her equally crusty insides? Were his best friend and cousin actually...no, they couldn't, it was just too far fetched. But before Al could voice any of this Rose broke his concentration.

"You aren't funny Al, if you want me to say it I will, no need for the dramatics. I was sneaking out of your room before I got caught in there with Scorpius."

Even though this is precisely what he had been thinking moments before he still was in shock. Rose and, Scorpius? Snogging? Together? How? When? That isn't even, no, no.

As Rose rolled her eyes and huffed at him he realized he had said this out loud, "You are such a boy!" She practically screamed at him, "Get a girlfriend already Albus!" And with that she blew past him, unlocked the door and was gone in the blink of an eye.


End file.
